The Forgotten Past
by MusicLoveCoffee
Summary: Ginny is on the path to discovering her murky past with help of her friends at Hogwarts. Someone is determined to thwart all her plans. Follow Ginny as she unearths ancient secrets, awakens dark forces and learns to love in the darkest time. 1970 onwards
1. Platforms, Meeting and Greetings

Chapter 1 – Platforms, Meetings and Greetings

'Kings Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾' the ticket read. I looked up to scan my entire surroundings for the umpteenth time.

Kings Cross Station, CHECK! I proceeded to tick off my mental checklist yet again. I positioned myself to be staring straight at a yellow brick pillar that homed the 'Platform 9' sign then I swivelled on my heel to face the opposite pillar which read 'Platform 10'. 9 ¾, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen.

'I knew this was too good to be true.' I breathed and slumped back against my trunk in a defeated manner. I let my eyes wander to the tediously ordinary ivory-coloured clock with both the black hands held on 11. The so-called 'Hogwarts Express' was due to leave at 11 o'clock precisely.

'You stupid girl, to think you had finally found a way out of that hell- hole.' I silently punished myself whilst recalling the smell of the damp peeling paint and rows of lumpy single beds in 'Charleston Care Home'. It wasn't before I was about to pursue the full-on sulking that I heard...

'8, 9, 10...hey MUM! Where is it? Where is 9 ¾'

I was on my feet determined to locate that voice, it seemed to belong to that of a small boy. It didn't take long to find him; he was the only other person, on the platform, with a trunk similar to mine. I say similar, but I could help but notice the gleaming polish that was covering every inch of it and the ornate gold lettering that read – _James Potter_.

I assumed he was quite tall for his age, his wild jet black hair did nothing but add to his lanky stature. As I approached I saw another just like himself, stand to his left and a woman with silky copper hair take his right. These, I guessed, were his parents. I felt a wave of jealousy ripple through me.

'James, patience is a virtue' spoke the lady with a voice as soft as summer rain. I thought now would be a good time to make them aware of my presence.

'Excuse me ...' I began, the lady turned to look at me with kind eyes. 'I was wondering if you could show me where Platform 9 ¾ is?' I asked.

'Of course, sweetheart' the lady smiled 'It's James' first time too. I'm Gwen* and this is my husband- Andrew*' I turned towards Andrew and James, even the blind would be able to notice their uncanny resemblance. I smiled.

'You look very alike' I said, i had never been one to conceal my thoughts.

'Thanks, I think,' James winked cheekily earning a smack upside the head from his father. I chuckled...

'My name's Ginny' maybe this won't be so bad after all.

* * *

*** I made up James' parents names because I do not believe J.K Rowling ever mentions them. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.**


	2. Compartments, Houses and Galleons

Chapter 2- Compartments, Houses and Galleons

We made our way down the aisle aboard the _Hogwarts Express_- in effort to find an empty compartment.

James and I had become fast friends as his cheeky remarks and my fast paced puns flowed well together. It wasn't long before I spotted a compartment in which a boy with shoulder length wavy, ebony hair sat. He seemed to be staring out of the window miserably. *

'Come on, everywhere else is full' I said as I made my way through the door with James close at my heels.

The boy noticed my entrance straight away- his head snapped up, gray eyes pierced my own brown ones. I smiled unable to take my eyes off his.

'Can we join you? Everywhere else is full.' I asked. It was a contemplating moment before he answered.

'Sure, my name's Sirius- Sirius Black.' He smiled tentatively.

'Hi, I'm Ginny and this is James' I gestured towards the door where James seemed to be having trouble getting his trunk through the door. He had been listening in to our exchange and grunted his '_Hello, nice to meet you'_.

I went to settle myself opposite Sirius who was staring at me intently, contrary to my usual reaction to this sort of behaviour, the persistent gawking was not uncomfortable.

I thought it in my best interest to get to know him, _what's the worst that could happen? _I thought.

'So you're a first year as well?' he asked suddenly.

_First year_? He certainly did not look nor sound like a first year- rather like a third year.

'Oh, this is your first time too?' My voice gave away mild surprise. He grinned- in an almost cocky way.

'I'll take that as a compliment.' He said

' You should' by this time James was sitting comfortably next to me.

The sound of the compartment door opening interrupted the staring contest Sirius and I had unknowingly fallen into. I looked up to see a rather handsome yet tired looking sandy haired boy. He wore a faded black T-shirt with a baggy pair of washed out jeans, which were being held up on his frail body by a brown leather belt.

'Uh…' he began ' I was wondering if I could sit here. You see everywhere else…' I didn't let him finish his string of justifications.

'Join the club' I smiled when I caught Sirius patting the space next to him.

The worry lines on the boys face smoothed out and a genuine smile broke out lighting up his whiskey tinted eyes.

'I'm Remus' he informed us before occupying the space next to Sirius- who introduced himself before signalling to both James and me to do the same.

'So what house are you guys hoping to be sorted into?' James piped- I grinned knowing his answer from our earlier conversation.

'I'm not sure that I mind, wouldn't get into Slytherin though- my mother's a muggle-born' Remus said.

'_Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?' James asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him, Sirius did not smile._

'_My whole family have been in Slytherin,' he said._

'_Blimey,' said James ,'and I thought you seemed all right!'_

_Sirius grinned._

'_Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?'_

_James lifted an invisible sword._

"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!" _

'How so sure, oh brave one?' I quipped, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

'All my family has come out from that house, we Potters belong it in!' James ran a hand through his unruly hair.

'What about you, Ginny?' said Remus who had been watching our episode with amusement. I blew some hair out of my face.

'I have no idea.'

'What house were your parents in, Gin?' James pressed. I smiled at the nickname, happy that he thought us close enough to do that.

'I don't know…' I began

'Are you a muggle-born?' asked Sirius- I tried hard to decipher the tone of his voice. Anger flashed through me.

'Would that be a problem?' I asked determined to keep my voice steady, I had little luck and Sirius noticed.

'No! I was just asking. So are you?' He cowered away from me as if stung but kept his eyes fixed on mine. At this I felt my anger slowly slither back into the depths.

'I don't know…' I repeated.

James decided to intervene lightening the atmosphere with his authentic curiosity.

'Why don't you know?' he asked

'I'm an Orphan' I stated.

James and Remus looked down but Sirius's gaze on me did not waver.

To my annoyance a blanket of awkward silence seemed to have seeped in underneath the door yet Sirius still stared at me. The silence was ringing in my ears , I almost jumped when a voice said:

'Anything from the trolley dears?' I tore my eyes away from the gray depths to glace\at the plump, kind faced lady waiting at the door.

My shoulders sagged- I was a child in care after all.

'No thanks, I'm good' My stomach chose to contradict me. I heard, she heard, the boys heard it. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sirius stuff his hand into his pocket retrieving a mound of galleons from it.

'We'll take the lot' he said coolly, my eyes widened at the size of the mound lying on his hand.

* * *

*** I realize that some of you may mistake this description for Severus Snape we do not actually know Sirius's character when he first starts school and I believe that Sirius was quite affected by the ill treatment he received at home so it would take some time before he regained his confidence and grew into the arrogant Sirius we know and love.**

**Also the section in Italics in this chapter is taken from pages 538-539 in the Deathly Hallows. It has been slightly modified.**


	3. ChocolateFrogs,Broomsticks and Quidditch

Chapter 3- Chocolate Frogs, Broomsticks and Quidditch

James got up to help Sirius carry the food back to where Sirius and I sat. I willed the floor to swallow me whole –Sirius tapped me gently. He was holding out a blue hexagonal box labelled 'Chocolate Frog'. I did not wish to accept it, he was still a stranger. I knew it was irrational; even when I was a very young, I was abnormally independent- I had never liked being dependant on anyone.

However it would be rude to not accept it since I had snapped at him only a few minutes before. I held out my hand and mumbled my 'Thank you.

We had fallen into a comfortable rhythm, everyone seemed relax after the arrival of the food.

Remus had taken out one of his text books-_Standard book of Spells, Grade 1, _ and had buried himself in it. He would occasionally look up and comment on something the remaining three of us, said.

'The letter said that the first years aren't allowed to bring a broomstick, this year' James sounded resentful. ' I could have bought my _Cleansweep.'_

'Which one_?' _I asked, I had seen quite a few of the Cleansweep series when I went with Hagrid to shop in Diagon Alley.

'Six…' He began. My eyes widened as I remembered taking particular interest in it… before I saw the price tag.

'Blimey! That's the latest one!' I said

'That's right- my pride and glory.' His eyes shined with pride. 'Do you play?'

'Play?' I questioned, lost now.

I saw Sirius and James exchange a glance before I caught Remus staring at me from over the top of his book.

'Alright, I guess we're waiting for my beard to start growing.' I felt agitated – I was missing something.

'You do know what _Quidditch _is?' James took his time enunciating every word as if my hearing was impaired.

'Squid-what?'

Sirius choked on the sweet he eating, James mock fainted and Remus was left to come to my rescue.

'Leave her alone James, she went to a muggle care home,' He said 'it's only natural that the concept would be foreign to her.'

I nodded in his direction-'Yeah, what he said!'

James sat bolt upright.

'QUIDDITICH IS THE BEST GAME IN THIS WORLD!' He declared. Then he began enlightening me on the rules, his favourite team, his favourite position and his past broomstick- I'm not even sure he took a breath. But I had to admit- it sounded like fun!

'Too bad, first years can't play' James sagged back against his seat once he had finished his tirade.

'You know it sounds like a lot of fun!' I decided voicing my earlier thoughts would be reward enough for James' show of extreme lung capacity. I was right- his chest blew up with pride.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But I just wanted you readers to get a better grip on James' personality. **

**I realize I haven't been writing for a very long time but more reviews would be very much appreciated. Thanks readers. ONE LAST THING- All you mushy readers, the Ginny and Sirius plot line will become more intense, they are a little young right now- patience!**


	4. Enemies, RedHeads and HalfGiants

Chapter 4- Enemies, Red-heads and Half-giants

There was a loud rapping at the door, I tall boy with long peroxide-blonde hair came striding in. He wore no sign of a friendly smile. I noticed that his robes were emerald and silver in colour.

'First years, you had better change into your robes. I expect we will be arriving soon.' He spoke in a clear voice to no one in particular. Then he turned to look at me, his sea blue eyes round and unhinging- I refused to let them intimidate me. I glared right back.

'Are you a Weasley?' He sneered at me. _Weasley_- the name did sound familiar, like a distant memory or a fading dream; otherwise it held no connection to me. The name seemed to be his enemy and I liked that. I liked that a lot- it made me feel powerful. I would give him no straight answer; he had no right to challenge me.

'What's it to you?' I asked confidently, I begged my eyes to not give me away as I continued to glare at him. My answer had caught him off guard; he obviously hadn't been expecting a mere first year to be so bold. Instead he shot me one last fierce look and left.

'Ugh, Slytherins- they are all the same.' James spat. His tone softened as turned to face me 'What's a Weasley?'

'I have no idea. But he didn't need to know that.' I grinned, I felt comfortable with James, that much was true.

'I like your thinking!' He smirked 'The enemy's enemy is our friend, right?'

'You catch on quickly!' I praised.

'The Weasleys' were a clan, a family.' Sirius said. I stared at him- _why was he telling me this?_

'They were a group of die-hard freedom fighters. They were marked by their flaming red hair…' he explained. It clicked now, why that boy had assumed…

'So, every red-head is a Weasley?' I scoffed.

'Whatever, we should probably do as he said though- we're due to arrive in 15 minutes.' Remus interrupted. Not another word on the previous matter was said after that. I grabbed my robes and exited the compartment in hopes to find an empty toilet.

I wasn't too fond of the jumper, it was scratchy- as soon as I learnt a spell to fix that, I would use it. But for now, it would have to do. When I reached the compartment door, the blinds had been pulled down. So I knocked, just to be on the safe side.

3 cries of 'Come in' rang out in unison and I obliged. I tucked my muggle clothes under my arm before opening the door.

Remus and James smiled as they saw I had entered. Sirius, however, was struggling with his tie. I laughed at his technique without meaning too.

'Hold on, I'll help you before you choke yourself.' I replaced my muggle clothing in my trunk before standing infront of Sirius. He was a good five inches taller than me but I was very much in reach of his tie. My hands fumbled with the knots he had produced in failed attempts. I was vaguely aware of his hot breath tickling my face as I perfected his tie.

'There you go, you have got to learn how to do that,' I said looking up into his face. His gray eyes had apparently chosen to resume studying me in that short space of time. I removed my hands from his collar and backed away.

'Thanks.' He grinned 'I'd never really got how to do that,'

'Anytime.' I replied as I claimed my spot back next to James.

The train's rhythmic chugging started to slow before it rattled to a complete halt. The four of us made our away of the _Hogwarts Express_ and onto the Platform.

'First years, this way!' A familiar voice boomed, I peered closer to make out the mountain of a man whose face was almost completely covered by unkempt hair. I smiled, making my way towards the half-giant.

'Hagrid!' I called, waving. A look of confusion flashed across his face before he spotted me. He grinned and waved back with his bin-lid sized hands knocking over a post-box in the process.

'Hello Ginny!' he boomed. I pushed my way to the front of the rapidly growing crowd, the boys seemed to follow.

'Who yeh got 'ere then?' he asked when I reached him.

'This is Remus, James and Sirius' I gestured to each of them following their names. 'Guys, this is Rubeus Hagrid.'

'Keeper of Keys and Game in Hogwarts.' Hagrid finished.


	5. The Sorting

Chapter 5-The Sorting

My hand held onto the banister as I walked up the stairs, drinking in every detail of the castle. From it's marble statue (that move) to the paintings (that talk). The grandeur of the castle made this whole experience seem more dream-like. I craned my neck and stood on my tip-toes, trying to reach Sirius's height in order to see over the canopy of heads. A woman with a pallid face, crooked nose and pursed lips stood at the top of the stairs. She gave off an uncanny air of authority; she evidently did not feel the need to relax her stern expression.

'My name is Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts. First years- through the doors behind me is the Great Hall where all the students are eagerly waiting for each individual to be sorted into one of the four existing houses. Gryffindor…,' James gave a quite cheer beside me 'Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin' Sirius chose this moment to mime retching. A few students stared whilst a few, glared; James began to snigger, a fair amount of students joined in. I looked around to check McGonagall's expression , I must have missed when she left. When she did reappear, she said:

'We're ready for you now, follow me.'

We traipsed into the Great Hall. My jaw dropped at the incomparable grandiose of this place. I looked up to see the ceiling replicating a beautiful clear, night sky.

'It's not real,' said a voice next to me. I turned to look into a pair of emerald eyes.

'Huh?' I asked, awakening from my trance.

'The ceiling, it's bewitched- I read about it in "Hogwarts: A History"' the girl said looking rather proud of herself. She had a slightly emphasized ginger twinge to her red hair, _atleast I won't be alone_.

'That's really cool, it's so pretty.' I said purposefully adopting a impressed tone. I had, in reality, already read over that particular section in "Hogwarts: A History" so this was not news to me; I couldn't bare to wipe that look of pride from her cute, dimpled face.

'I'm Lily Evans, I'm a muggle-born.' She said with a slightly forced smile. _Someone had clued her in. _I smiled even wider to assure that I had no discrimination against muggle-borns. I decided this was my cue.

'Nice to meet you, I'm Ginny Wriley- I'm an Orphan.' I thought that sharing a bit of personal information with a fellow red-head may not be a bad idea. This time, she smiled wider. She turned and beckoned someone over to us. I noticed the sleek figure of a boy with limp hair and a hooked nose approaching us.

'Sev, over here,' she called out to the boy. 'Sev, this is Ginny. Ginny this is Severus Snape.' She smiled looking between us. I put my hand out, he just looked at me- surprise plastered on his face. He slowly took my hand and shook it before retreating it quickly.

'Do you guys know which houses you want to be in?' I asked, it had been a good conversation starter.

'Slytherin' Severus replied almost automatically. 'You?' his eyes were challenging- I didn't back down.

'I have no clue, but the boys I sat with on the train are hoping on Gryffindor. They seemed like a nice bunch, I wouldn't mind being put with them.'

'So you're saying Slytherins aren't nice?' He asked, refusing to let up on his defensive tone. This guy was looking for a fight but I wasn't about to give it to him.

'Not at all, I'm sure they are but they don't seem to be giving me a chance to get to know them.' I wasn't lying, I did want to get to know him, his character confused me- it made all the more intriguing.

To my surprise, he grinned at me. I took this as a positive sign so I grinned back. I could fell his black eyes trying to decode my expression- on finding no malice in it; his shoulders sagged and adopted a more relaxed stance. I distantly heard McGonagall explaining the sorting process.

'Sirius Black' Her voice interrupted my thoughts and my head whipped up.

I looked at Sirius who looked like he may really vomit this time. His eyes were searching they stopped moving when they found mine.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat bellowed. His face broke into a grin that reached up to his misty eyes, making them shine silver. I found myself smiling also. I watched him swagger his way to the red and gold table where everyone was clapping furiously.

McGonagall then called up a girl called, "Narcissa Black". _"Black", was she related to Sirius? If so, why did he not sit with her? Why didn't he talk to her?_

As soon as the hat touched her head the dusty, old hat cried: 'SLYTHERIN!'_ Oh that's why…_

I heard Severus join in with the celebratory claps coming from the Slytherin table.

Emily Bones was called up next, she was sorted into Hufflepuff. I decided the next few people before Lily would be strangers to me so I took this time to skim my eyes over the teachers' table. My eyes passed from the teacher seated on one end of the table to the other before settling on the figure in the middle. _The Headmaster, _Hagrid had nothing but praises to say about Albus Dumbledore. I could sense why, the man was bathing in his own non-judgemental and impartial outlook to life. The man had a silvery mane that framed his friendly face; every line on his aged face was a sign of deep knowledge and humility. My eyes sought out his which were clear blue and twinkling with mischief, nevertheless something else was lurking there also. It bothered me that I could not read this missing piece to Dumbledore's character.

'Lily Evans'

I thought I heard her gulp before she turned to Severus who offered her something that closely resembled a comforting smile. She glanced at me; I mimicked her best-friend's actions and said 'Good Luck'. She was rather small and dodged her way through the slightly smaller number of students, to the platform.

She nibbled on her lip and closed her eyes as the hat was dropped onto her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' the hat decided.

I looked around at Severus to catch his crest-fallen face. He noticed me watching him- he squared his shoulders and stared pointedly ahead. Lily was glowing; she half skipped her way to the table and sat opposite Sirius.

'Remus Lupin'

Unlike most other students, Remus looked proportionately calm. I filled in another gap in his character- level headedness.

'Gryffindor!'

Another batch of unknown students passed. Two girls named Dorcas Meadows and Marlene Mckinnon were also sorted into Gryffindor.

After them came a boy about half my height and twice my width with mousy brown hair and his two front teeth were slightly longer than the rest. He inched his way to the stool. Peter Pettigrew was his name and he also was sent to Gryffindor. _Odd, I could have sworn he would be sorted in either Hufflepuff or… Slytherin, maybe; but not Gryffindor. _ He looked more than relieved to be out of the spotlight and scurried away.

'James Potter'

I smiled; I wished to be put with James. I felt strangely attached to the bespectacled boy that I had met only a few hours before in King's Cross.

'Gryffindor,' again, the hat now sounded bored. James looked as relaxed as ever; he ran a hand through his hair after the hat had been removed.

Alice Prewett got placed in Ravenclaw, That's when I stopped paying attention.

'Severus Snape'

'Slytherin'

'Lucy Tailor'

'Hufflepuff'

'Hannah Voller'

'Ravenclaw'

'Ginevra Wriley'

…

'GINEVRA WRILEY'

I was brusquely snatched back to reality where only I and another boy stood at the front. I half-jogged up to the hat, _let's get this out of the way._ The hat was placed on my head.

Suddenly the hat started bellowing; soon all eyes were on me. There was complete silence. I felt the crease wedged between my two eyebrows deepen.

'Difficult, I am rarely this clueless on which house to put a student in. I see you are extremely brave and fiercely loyal yet you have ambition, yes. You also possess a thirst for knowledge, child, all values that make great witches and wizards. Where to put you, child? You're abilities will help you thrive in whichever house you are placed in. How about…' My gaze which was stubbornly fixed on the bewitched ceiling was dragged to the red and gold table where Remus, James and lily were staring intently at me. But it apparently wasn't them that my eyes searched for. My fluttering heart suddenly slowed when my eyes found its target. Brown on Gray, I knew then, I knew where I wanted to be.

'Gryffindor' I whispered to the hat that seemingly was holding for dramatic affect. I felt it give a nod before…

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat bellowed. There was a moment of silence before the cheer that erupted from the Gryfffindors seemed to drown out the groans of the other house residents.

I walked slowly toward _my _house, a strange feeling ignited inside; a feeling of belonging. I belonged here, this was my _home _now. It was satisfying. _Home,_ I had been deprived for too long.

I sat down next to the blonde, Marlene.

The remaining student was sorted into Slytherin. Xavier, I didn't catch the first part- I was too distracted.

Subsequently Dumbledore gave us permission to begin the feast which _magically_ appeared down the middle of the narrow table. I reached for a chicken wing which was calling my name, literally.

James was fit to burst,

'Ginny, I just knew you were gonna be with us!' he beamed.

'Me too, he did mention bravery to be your strongest trait!' Remus piped.

'Like we didn't already know that…' Sirius grinned.

'I wonder why he said your one out loud, though…' Dorcas wondered out loud.

'What makes _you_ so special?' Marlene asked with obvious malice. Lily opened her mouth but Sirius cut her off.

'Apart from being brave, loyal and having a thirst for knowledge… not much.' His sarcasm was directed at Marlene who was looking at him anyway.

'Oh yeah and you forgot; "…all values that makes great witches and wizards"'. Lily added, earning a hi-five from Sirius.

'But what I don't understand is why he didn't put you in Ravenclaw or …' Dorcas began.

'… _Slytherin,_ why didn't you go there?' Marlene finished. She was starting to get on my nerves. James spoke up.

'Why didn't _YOU _go there?' he asked parroting her tone.

'Wait, you asked a valid question. Why didn't I get sorted into Slytherin? Because, Mar-lene, I asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor.' I said before returning to my food. Lily gaped at me; James gave Marlene and triumphant look. _And Sirius?_ He gave a look I couldn't quite interpret. I gave up any futile attempt to and turned to Lily.

'So tell me more about the ceiling?' I smiled when began with enthusiasm.


End file.
